


Timing

by StarSwathi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: Berry Allen has had a life filled with difficulty from his mom getting murdered to his dad getting framed. One day out of the blue, things start to turn around for him but maybe the timing could have been a little better.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen had a perfectly normal life until the night that his mom was murdered and the police had arrested his father. Sure, he was an Omega which made him one of a very small portion of society that was highly fertile and had just recently been considered equal to the Alphas and the Betas. Sure, he was one of the smartest kids in class and ran circles around the teachers at his school. And sure, he was in a spunky kid who didn’t care that the kids were bigger if he could help someone in a fight. But he had a loving Alpha dad and a wonderful Beta mom who could make all of his oddness seem like gifts. That was until the night that the yellow man in the lightening came and took all of what made Barry feel normal away from him in a streak.

 

* * *

 

Barry ran to the crime scene late as usual. His time in Starling had been eye opening. He felt honored that he had been trusted with the hooded vigilante real name. Okay so Oliver was dying and didn’t really get to vote about Barry learning his secret. That was beside the point anyway. He had gone to Starling to help his dad’s case by proving that there were things and people who were off the grid that could do the unbelievable. So he had not found any proof of a man in a yellow suit but at least he had helped the Oliver Queen with a case that was a little this side of normal. So he couldn’t make an official report since he wasn’t supposed to be in Starling but it did help strengthen his case anyway. 

He could hear the Captain yelling for him down the block. From the sound of it, this was not the first time. Barry knew that he still had his job for two very good reasons. One, Joe had used some kind of magic to get him in the door and two, he was good at his job. Well, parts of his job at least. He still hadn’t gotten a handle on the being on time part. He was working on it though.

He managed to get through the crime scene relatively quickly and had gotten Joe’s permission to take Iris to S.T.A.R. labs. Not that the independent beta needed permission from her dad but the man had a way of making them both feel like they were twelve again with just one glance. 

Barry was so excited. Not only had he not missed the start of the particle accelerator but he also had his best friend by his side. Sure at times, he wished that Iris would look at him the way she would look at some of the other men around her but Barry was content with just being there with her. Maybe in a few years, Barry could possible ask her about maybe being together. It wasn’t odd for a beta and omega to be together. It usually happened later in life though when both of them had tried to get betas or alphas and failed. To Barry, however, it would have been amazing since he had a crush on Iris since they were both little and always thought they would make cute babies together. 

Barry was vibrating on his toes in excitement of what groundbreaking science would be happening in the next few minutes but since the universe loved to mess with him, that was the exact moment that Iris’s computer was stolen. Why she had brought it with her he didn’t know but he wasn’t going to let someone get away with her hard work. So Barry chased after him until the fence stopped his pursuit. For a second, Barry thought that man had gotten away when a handsome man came out of the shadows and arrested the thief. In that moment just from a slight whiff, Barry Allen’s world moved again.

 

“Are you okay?” The man from the shadow asked Barry. 

Before Barry could answer, Iris interrupted. “That guy just hit my friend and he stole my bag.”

The man smiled widely at Iris. “Well, after I take it to the lab for prints I’m sure that you can have it back.”

Barry finally found his voice. “Actually, you would be giving that to me. I’m the analyst.” 

The man’s gaze shifted to Barry and the lab tech felt like he was under the microscope for a second but only a second. He was quickly glanced at but the man’s gaze returned to Iris. Barry was used to being looked over but for once, he wished he held a candle to Iris in the looks department. There was something about this man that Barry wanted to get to know. “In that case, I’m guessing you are going to be getting your bag back soon then you thought. How about I take your friend with me to the precinct so I can get a statement on the way there?” 

Barry nodded as he turned to walk back down the alley. He knew when to wasn’t wanted. Iris was practically preening at the man in her odd pissed off way of flirting. Barry had seen her use that move to catch the eye of many a man before and it always worked. She came off as spunky and cute. At least, that’s what came to mind whenever she used it on him. 

Maybe he would be to duck into a restaurant and get some paper towels for his nose. “Okay, I’ll see you there.”

Before he could take more then a few steps, Barry heard the man’s voice call out to him. “Actually, I was hoping to take you with me, sir. You know since you were there the whole time.” Barry turned to look at the detective. “I’m sure your friend, Ms.....”

Iris quickly filled for the man. “West as in Iris West.” Iris turned her back to the detective. “I have to grab my car anyway, Barry. Why don’t you go with him soI can get my things back even sooner?”

Barry saw a hopeful look on other man’s face and the glare on Iris’s. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to get into the car. The handsome, good smelling detective would ask him what happened and casually ask questions about Iris. When she reached the station, Iris would grill him about their rescuer and then go on a date with him. He was Iris’s type and it seemed like Iris was his. As a dutiful friend, Barry had no choice but to get into the car with the man.

Barry sat in the car and tried not to be more awkward then normal but that alluring scent was everywhere. It smelled like musk, gunpowder and somehow home. Barry felt his hand slip into this pocket to get a sample from the car so he could figure out the exact scent from when the source sat down right next to him. That’s when Barry remember who had answered Iris’s call. “You are Detective Thawne, right?”

Eddie smiled at Barry widely.“Yeah, but call me Eddie and I’m guessing you are Barry Allen, lab tech extraordinary.”

Barry felt his cheeks redden a little. “I’m Barry but I don’t know about the other stuff. I just try to do a good job.”

“From what I heard, you do seem to see things that no one else can at a crime scene. The guys even said it was a little freaky.” Eddie glanced at Barry in time to see him wince. “Not in a bad way. I think they are a little annoyed that Detective West gets first dibs on you since your his adopted son.”

Barry was a little taken aback by what the other man was saying. He was under the impression that the others thought of him as Joe’s charity case. That they had to be kind to him or the older detective would chew them out. He cleared his throat. “Maybe we should go over what happened tonight?”

Eddie nodded. “It seems pretty open and shut.” Eddie gestured to the man he had in the back of his car. “He grabbed Ms. West’s bag, you chased him, he got away and I got him. It shouldn’t take too long to write up the paper work.”

Barry couldn’t help to but agree with the assessment. It would be a lot more detailed when they got the precinct and he was given paperwork to fill out but there weren’t any loose ends. “So what did you else did you need me for?”

Eddie seemed a little uncomfortable with the question. Barry knew he had been right on his prediction of what was going to happen next. Good-bye Barry and Iris getting together in a few years and hello to the Eddie and Iris show.A part of Barry didn’t know who he was more jealous of at the moment. Iris or Eddie. Iris was his best friend but this Alpha smelled so good. He seemed so kind. He was so handsome. But this man was also taking away the only chance that Barry had to having someone in his life. Someone he truly saw himself with as he grew old. Barry sighed. Maybe he could be the goofy uncle to their kids. Barry’s stomach lurched at the idea of Iris having Eddie’s kids but Barry knew that if it was a contest between Iris or him even the fact that he was an omega didn’t help him much. 

The silence was getting uncomfortable and if there was one thing that Barry was better at then Iris it was babbling. “So I know you are new in town and I’m guessing no one gave you the run down. Never drink the coffee at the station. That is the main reason I’m always late to crime scenes. I need the coffee to concentrate and the stuff at the precinct just doesn’t cut it. Jitter, where Iris works, has a great cup of java. Did you know that the term for java for coffee originates from the 1600s when coffee was grown on the island of Java? It was first called that by the Dutch traders though no one knows who first coined the phase. Though now if means just any cup of coffee but it used to mean the specific bean from the Sumatra region.” Barry glanced at Eddie and was pleasantly surprised that the detective wasn’t looking at him like most people do with a mixture of horror and confusion. He, actually, looked impressed and a little in awe.

“I didn’t know that. Are you always this knowledgable?” Eddie asked with a bright smile showing off his gleaming white teeth.

Barry turned to look at the window. “Sorry, I tend to babble.”

From the back of the car, a response came. “You think.”

There was a low growl from the driver. “I thought you said that you were going to exercise your right to remain silent.”

Barry took a deep breath in as the teasing scent now came off of Eddie in waves. It was a normal response for alphas to show how intimating they could be. The analyst was a little embarrassed that this response to the extra pheromones wasn’t his normal fear but arousal. Barry prayed that Eddie wouldn’t notice. The seconds ticked by until Eddie seemed to relax back into his seat. He shook his head a little before turning back to Barry. “Sorry, you were telling me about the best part of this town.”

Barry started to fidget as he tried to clear his mind of how much wanted to lick the scent marker on Eddie’s neck. He had to remember this alpha already had someone in mind and it wasn’t him. It was Iris. Beautiful, funny, smart, sweet and scary Iris who would kick his ass if he messed up this for her. She deserved an Alpha that could give her those kids she always dreamed wanted. Barry could only give her children if they went for rounds of in-vitro and even then the odds for a beta female and omega male were really low. 

“Iris loves this hibachi grill called Tokyo. It’s her favorite. She tries to drag me there at least every other week. I think she like the whole dinner and a show thing. She also likes the tikki bar down the street for the same reason. They make these massive fruity drinks right in front of you. They even have one that is you get two straws since it’s so massive but Iris usually can polish it off by herself. Getting to go to both of them in one night can turn even her worse days around.” Barry said helpfully. He really wanted to scream to the alpha next to him that Barry would be okay with McDonald’s if it meant that he could just stay in the other man’s presence. 

Eddie let out a low chuckle that made Barry’s skin have goosebumps. Barry scooted a little closer to the other man. Not that he should. Barry knew that this wasn’t going to work. He wasn’t going to get the alpha or the beta. And anyway what did he really know about the newcomer to get so worked up about. His scent that’s what and Barry knew that he shouldn’t make any decisions based on scent. He shouldn’t but he wanted to turn off his brain for a moment and just pretend it was okay. 

“Seems like you know that from experience.” Eddie said as he turned to look at Barry.

The slighter man just shrugged. “It happens now and again. I’ve know Iris since we were kids so...”

“... You know each other’s comforts. It makes sense but...” Eddie glare playfully at Barry. “You never said where you like to go after a rough day.”

“I’m easy. Just get me a pizza and I’m happy.” Barry replied.  
Eddie looked away from Barry as he turned the car into the parking lot of the police department. “A pizza guy, huh? A man after my heart.” 

Barry could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as the car was parked. “I’m.. going to go... get something for my nose. I’ll be inside.” He rushed out of the car and in to the main floor of the building. He saw a few of the cops milling around as he ran to the bathroom and ducked into a stall. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. Not for an alpha. He had said no to alphas all his life after the bullying that he got for being an omega. He had dated strictly betas and even those were few and far between because in his mind he was always going to end up with Iris. This one alpha wasn’t going to stroll into his life and change that. He was a well educated omega who had a good job. He didn’t want to give that up just because some part of his brain wanted to have more of that amazing scent that Eddie was emitting. He sat there for a few minutes before he summoned the will to get up and face Iris. He grabbed some toilet paper and started to drab his nose. He hoped that it would distract Iris from her annoyance that he didn’t report to her immediately about what happened. 

As he went to the detectives’ offices, Barry could see Iris waiting for him. She was leaning her dad’s desk with a chair pulled out next to her. Barry internally rolled his eyes. Iris was picking up too many tricks from her dad. “So who is that guy and what’s his deal?”

“He’s the new detective from Keystone. His name is Eddie Thawne.” Barry said as he took the tissue away from this nose. Iris moved to sit across from him to watch Eddie bring in the man that he had caught. Barry tried not to turn and watch the other man but he couldn’t help himself. Eddie seemed to notice the extra eyes on him and nodded at them from across the room. Barry quickly turned and tried to pretend that his nose was bothering him again.

“Oh so that’s detective pretty boy.” Iris said. 

Barry raised an eyebrow at her in question. 

Iris leaned back in her chair as she answered. “What? That’s what dad calls him.”

Barry wanted to laugh but he knew that Iris wouldn’t appreciate it. If there was one thing that Iris liked it was pretty boys. Now add a uniform and one had Iris’s perfect man. Just as he was about to respond, Barry heard a throat clear behind him. Barry turned to see Eddie standing behind him. 

Eddie smiled at Iris as he spoke. “I was hoping you would be able to make a statement about what happened.”

Barry glanced at Iris how seemed to pretend that she was nonchalant about the whole ordeal. “Sure.” She rose quickly. 

Eddie motioned to a desk at the other side of the room. “If you want to wait by my desk, I just need a moment with Barry.”

For a second Iris looked as confused as Barry felt. “Sure.” She walked toward the desk that Eddie gestured towards with slight skip in her step. 

Eddie quickly sat in the chair that Iris just left. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Barry said a little befuddled by the attention until he saw the bloody tissues in his hand. Barry shook his head. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had a bloody nose. I know the routine.”

Eddie reached out and touched Barry’s nose lightly. “I don’t think I like knowing that this a routine thing to you. I thought you were only brought onto the scene after it was secure.” 

“Yes, I mean... no, I mean. I only come to scenes when it is secure but I was a kid in public school so...”

Eddie nodded in solidarity.“Kids are a special kind of mean at times.” They sat there for a moment before Eddie stood up awkwardly and motioned to Iris even though his eyes never left Barry. “I guess I should get back to work.”

Barry nodded at he glanced at Iris, who was watching them like a hawk. “Iris does seem ready to tell you her side of things.”

Eddie turned to see Iris turning to his desk just as he looked. “Yeah, but I need your statement next.”

Shaking his head, Barry responded. “Nah, I can do that myself. I know where all the forms are and that way you can have an early night.”

Eddie’s eyes seemed to dim at that comment before something seemed to click in his mind. “Sounds good and in celebration of getting out of here early, you can show me that pizza place you were talking about earlier.” 

Barry felt his jaw drop a little.“Say what?”

Eddie started to walk away as if Barry had already said yes. “Since I asked you, I’m pay.”

Barry sat there for another few second. Had he just been asked out for a date by the new pretty boy detective? Barry did what he always did when he was confused, worried or sad. He went up to his lab to think. As he was sitting and looking at the clipping from his mom’s murder, Barry heard the news about S.T.A.R labs. Barry was hooked on the TV until he noticed how bad storm was getting. As he moved to secure the skylight, he saw the liquids in his room move in a manner that he had only seen once before in his life. The night his mother was murdered. He was distracted when he felt as if he was hit by a bus and thrown across that room. After that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry felt a pull from the happy cloud that he was floating in. The cloud was soft and fluffy. It hummed in a deep cheerful voice that made Barry feel like he didn’t have a care in the world. It had been a long time since Barry had felt that content. Probably since he was a kid. Before he knew that bad things happened and there was little one could do about them. This cloud wasn’t always in his dreams but it came and went. When if was around, it felt like he was surrounded by a protective barrier that was made to only let the good things come through. It had a scent that Barry knew he should know but was too tired to put together. He let the smell wash over him and each time he did he felt stronger than before. 

The pull was getting more insistent but wasn’t unpleasant. It sounded like the hum the cloud made but with words. The words started to become clear as Barry surfaced.

“...Joe is just being protective of you but does he have to mention the cameras every single time as if I would do something to you. First of all, I’m a cop. I stop people from hurting others and secondly, you are Barry and you should be protected. And thirdly, we have been partners for three months now if that...”

Barry opened his eyes to see the top of Eddie’s head as he ranted about Joe. The man looked so comfortable in the chair next to Barry’s bed and Barry was sure that the blond had visited him at where ever this was many times. His hand was resting a few ticks away from Barry’s so in a rush of impishness, Barry grabbed the detective’s hand and squeezed. The detective didn’t seem to notice at first and just squeezed back until his head snapped up so his eyes meet Barry’s. “You’re awake. You are finally awake.” Eddie moved to touch Barry’s face but aborted the move at the last moment. He shyly tried to take his hand from Barry but the brunette didn’t want to let go just yet.

“What happened? Where am I?”

Eddie scooted closer to the bed. “You were struck by lightning the night that the particle accelerator was supposed to come on line. The malfunction caused a blast that sent lightning strikes across the city and since you were under the skylight at the time, you were hit. I got to you as soon as possible. There were other alphas that were drawn in by the scent you were putting off when you were in distress but I was able to hold them off until the ambulance came to pick us up.”

Barry nodded along until the end. He remembered getting hit but nothing after that. “Were you hurt too?”

Eddie shrugged. “Not really. I had to push some Alphas away from you but it was nothing compared to what you’ve been through the last few months.” Eddie took a deep breath in seemingly to get his bearings. “We lost you a few times those first few weeks. It got better once Dr. Wells came and brought you to S.T.A.R. labs.”

Barry started to scan the room quickly. “I always wanted to come here.”

Eddie pulled his hand away from Barry and started to take a few steps towards the door. “I should probably get Dr. Wells and his guys in here.”

Barry smiled widely. “Dr. Wells is coming to see me.”

Before Eddie could answer, a young man and woman came through the door. “I still think that we should blast some of his favorite tunes.”

The woman seemed to be restraining herself from rolling her eyes. “Cisco, that would never work.” She paused for a second. “Though there is some data saying that patients in comas do respond to audio stimuli at times.”

Eddie interrupted the two before the conversion could devolve. He knew he had only a small window before they were lost to him. “It looks like you won’t be needing to do any of that. Look who’s awake.”

The two turned to the bed where Barry waved his hand. “Hi!”

There was a second of silence until both of the other individuals rushed at him at the same time. They keep asking him questions and the female even pushed a urine specimen cup at him. Barry didn’t pay attention to them. He watched at Eddie slowly tried to move out of the room. “Um...” Barry quickly got out of the bed and moved towards the detective. “Okay what exactly happened?”

The new guy said, “You were stuck by lightning dude.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, Eddie already told me that.” He continued to inch towards closer to Eddie and the smell of safety around him. Barry caught a glimpse of himself on the monitor as Eddie finally got with the program and moved towards the distressed omega. “I got struck by lightning and I got abs.” He looked a startled at Eddie. “I didn’t look like that yesterday.”

Eddie grasped his hand and with a small grin said, “Actually, you did.”

Barry suddenly felt exposed since he was the only topless person in the room. He folded his arms over his chest as much as he could while hiding the alpha’s hand. Eddie laughed at the gesture. Snatching his hand away from Barry, he took his jacket off to drape it onto Barry and let his hand fall into Barry’s grasp again.

The analyst had three inches on the detective but he didn’t have the broad build so the jacket still looked huge on him. Barry didn’t mind because the coat smelled heavenly. The female came closer to them and grabbed Barry’s arm. “You should have atrophied but your cells are in a constant state of regeneration.” 

Barry moved closer to Eddie and away from the strangers cornering him. He heard a light rumble from Eddie as the others moved into his space. The male beta put his hands up to show he wasn’t any danger. 

“No need to go all alpha.” Said Dr. Wells as he wheeled into the room. Barry was a little in awe as his idol came in the door. “We are just trying to tell Mr. Allen what is going on. He’s been in a coma for three months. I think he would want to know what is happening.”

Barry nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Dr. Wells turned his wheelchair around and started to leave the room. “I’ll give you the tour.”

Barry took a step forward but stopped when he felt Eddie’s hand grip his tighter. Barry looked down at their hands and cleared his throat.“Can Eddie come with us?”

The wheelchair stopped moving for a second. “Of course. He already know everything I’m going to say but if he wants to keep you company, I have no objections.”

Eddie took a step forward so he was next to Barry and gave him a little nod.

“I’ve always wanted to come here and meet you.” Barry said once they had reached Dr. Wells, 

“Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it.” Dr. Wells seeming to be a little annoyed as he glanced at Eddie. Before anyone could interrupt, Dr. Wells continued talking about what had happened to S.T.A.R labs and the fall out of the disaster three months ago. Barry unnerved by the destruction that had occurred. He was more than a little ashamed that he had forgotten about his family in the confusion and the shock of being at S.T.A.R. labs. “I have to go.” He turned to look at Eddie who’s hand he squeezed tightly. “I have to see Iris and Joe.”

Eddie must have seen the desperation in his eyes because all he did was nod. “Okay, I’ll take you.” Eddie turned to the others. “I’ll keep an eye on him and call if anything changes.”

The female objected. “He just woke up from a coma.”

“From what I heard from Joe and Iris, either I go with him and keep a close eye on him or he’ll leave without me and no one will know if he’s okay.” Eddie said as he started to move towards the door with Barry’s hand in his. 

Barry waved good-bye as he was dragged out of the facility, “What was that about?” Barry felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. 

Eddie was silent for a minute as he scented Barry. The analyst knew that he should object but it felt wonderful to be held so close. When he loosened his hold on Barry, Eddie spoke gruffly. “There’s something about Dr. Wells’ scent that I don’t trust. My grandma always said that you could tell a lot about a man from his scent. The saying hasn’t steered me wrong yet.”

Barry didn’t disagree with the detective. There was a powerful bond for alpha’s and scents. It was how they found mates, friends and enemies. It was how they navigated through life. Barry had seen Joe connect the dots on suspect just by figuring out their pack scent. Also even if Eddie didn’t trust Dr. Wells, it didn’t mean that Barry couldn’t. It just meant that the alpha wouldn’t feel comfortable with him. Though it did give him pause since Eddie seemed like the type of guy who got along with almost everyone.

Pulling away from the omega, Eddie lead Barry to his car. “Let’s get you to Jitter so you can see Iris. She’s been worried about you. So has Joe. Maybe we should stop by the department first.”

Barry shook his head as he buckled his seat belt. “No, Iris will be pissed if I don’t see her first.I know she is just a beta but when she’s angry she can frighten an alpha.”

“Oh, I know.” Eddie said as he began to drive. “She’s been giving me the evil eye for weeks now.”

Berry was confused. “What? Why?”

“Well, at first, I think it was her trying to play hard to get except I wasn’t really interested in her.”Eddie paused to smile at Barry. 

The newly awoken man flushed at the intense look in Eddie’s eyes. It was as if the other man was looking straight to his core. Like he was polonium and Eddie was Madame Curie when the alpha had been trying to find all the element’s secrets. No one had ever looked at Barry like that before. Barry wanted to turn away but he couldn’t. “At first? Then what happened?”

Eddie turned his gaze back to the road as Barry took a deep breathe. Eddie couldn’t be looking at him like that. He was probable just about to say how Iris and him were dating and Iris tried to glare him into submission. She had a crazy ability to do that. 

“She realized that the one that I was trying to get was laying on the bed between us. That’s when she turned into over protective momma bear on me.” Eddie shivered a little. “I still get goosebumps thinking about what she said.”

Berry opened and closed his mouth a few times before he just gaped at the other man. “You turned down Iris for me?”

Eddie took his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Barry’s. “Barry, I wanted to go out on a date with you from the second I scented you. In the last few months, I’ve had people come up to me at the station telling me about how much they miss having you around and some crazy stories about how you went above and beyond for them both in their personal lives and their case.I heard about how you worked all night to get the Rizzo case closed so Petras could go to the game with him kids. I heard you worked forth-eight hours straight so Links could have the weekend off to propose to his girlfriend. I also heard that anytime someone tries to thank you, you disappear into your lab until they finally stopped trying.”

Barry couldn’t believe that the people that he worked with cared so much about him. He knew that he tried to make things easier for them and that some of them were really thankful but he didn’t realize that they held him in such esteem. “It’s my job plus they didn’t tell you about how clumsy I am.”

Snorting at Barry’s comment, Eddie continued. “Actually, they did. They loved telling those stories. They were coming out of the woodwork to tell them the first few days of your coma.” He squeezed Barry’s hand tightly. “I think everyone at the station had a story about you being late, almost falling over, knocking over paperwork or loosing paperwork. You had a lot of people rooting for you to wake up.” Eddie looked at Barry again. “A lot of us care about you, Barry.”

Barry didn’t know what to say. He felt choked up by the whole conversation. The car was quiet as the two men tried to think of what to say.

Finally, Barry spoke. “So how is Iris doing?”

“Okay. She really missed you. A few of the girls that she works with said it was weird seeing her without her shadow.” Eddie stated.

Barry just shrugged as he tried not to be embarrassed. “She works down the street from the station plus she’s my best friend.”

“She is also a beta who can’t keep her nose out of our business. She’s been reporting everything back to Joe.” Eddie said a little annoyed. 

“What did she report? I mean I was in a coma.” Barry said.

Eddie let go of Barry’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “So when you were first moved to S.T.A.R. labs, they were fine with Joe and Iris coming to visit you. They were family but they didn’t want me there. They as in Wells and his crew. It was only when they figured out that you seemed to stabilize a little more when I was around that they let me take a shift watching you.”

“Shifts?” Barry asked as he watched the detective as the blonde squirmed in his seat. 

“Well, it started with Iris and Joe not wanting to leave you by yourself so you could have someone with you when you woke. I was with you when you got to the hospital so I stayed with them to make sure Joe and Iris had everything they needed. After the first few days that you didn’t wake up, Joe and Iris were clearly getting tired. I told them I would stay at the hospital with you. We started a system so no one became too run down waiting for you. I wanted to keep the same schedule when you went to S.T.A.R. labs but couldn’t until Caitlyn figured out that I helped you in some way.”

Barry nodded along. “That still doesn’t explain what Joe is so mad about.”

Eddie took a deep breath. “I scented you.”

Barry’s eyes bulged out. “What?”

Eddie looked straight at the road as his features twisted with guilt. “I know that I shouldn’t have but I wanted to help you heal. When they found a correlation between me being at your bedside and you getting better, well I tried to hurry up the process.” Eddie finally turned to the other man. “You have to believe me that I just wanted you to get better faster.”

Barry let the new information sink in. Scenting was a big thing. It was only done with people who were important in an alpha’s life. An alpha would scent his kids, his mate and his close friends. Barry didn’t fall into any of those categories for Eddie. He didn’t even know if he wanted to fit into a category with Eddie. He barely knew the man. It did explain why the scent of Eddie’s jacket was so comforting and why he inched towards the other man when people were around. Scenting an omega by an alpha gave the omega a person who would protect them no matter what happened. The alpha would agree to give their lives for the omega. Barry attempted to understand what that meant but he couldn’t fathom that this handsome and kind alpha wanted him like that. 

“Are you going to erase the scent?” Barry asked quietly. It would be simple if Eddie wanted them to go their separate ways now. Barry hadn’t taken Eddie’s scent in his skin completely yet. The alpha would have to stay away from Barry until he got a mate since it was easy to rescent someone. Barry felt his stomach roll as he started to take off the jacket that was over him. “Thank you for taking care of me and helping...”

“NO!” Eddie screamed as he saw Barry take off his jacket. “No, I want you to smell like me. I was hoping to make the marking permeant... I just wanted you to go on a few dates with me before we had this conversation.”

Barry stilled. “Are you sure?” 

“Joe even pulled aside many, many times to ask my intentions.” Eddie grimaced at the memory. “For a little while there, I didn’t know if Joe had my back or was going to shoot me in it.”

Barry couldn’t hold back the laughter at Joe bullying Eddie. He had been witness to some of the ridiculous lengths that Joe put guys through to get his permission to date Iris. It was heart warming to know his guardian was as protective of him as well. Even if Barry knew Joe was really a big softy when it came to his kids. 

Eddie pulled a parking space in front of Jitter. “I still am waiting to have that pizza that you promised me months ago. I think I’ve earned it between dealing with Joe and Iris.”

Barry snorted and shoved Eddie playfully as he got out of the car. “You mean the one where you asked me out and walked away before I could reply.” 

Eddie smiled widely as he walked around the car. “Well, I wanted to make sure you would go with me.”

Barry shook his head. “I could have stood you up.” 

“I know where you work. I’ve been known to be very persistent when I want to be.” Eddie said as he grinned devilishly at Barry. 

The two stood their for a second just looking at each other when Barry remember where they were. “Shoot, I can’t go into Jitter with your jacket and no shirt. They have a strict no shirt, no shoe policy.” He looked down at his feet. “I also need shoes.”

Eddie went to the back of his car and popped the truck. “I have a Keystone Police department sweatshirt and a pair of flip flops that can get you in the door back here.” 

Barry walked around to the back and took off the jacket. He quickly tossed on the sweatshirt and was little saddened that it smelt like detergent. He didn’t say anything as Eddie put his jacket back on and closed the truck after he dropped the flip flops on the sidewalk. Barry dutifully put on the flip flops and walked into the cafe. 

When he walked in, he immediately saw Iris and knew the exact moment when she saw him. It was like the whole world froze for a second. As Barry looked at her, he noted the bags under her eyes and how her dress didn’t seem at crisp as it usually did. She looked tired in a way that only came from nights of not sleep and days of worrying. He felt horrible for doing that to his best friend. The next thing Barry knew she was in his arms hold him tight and rubbing her scent on him. Barry knew that there was no way her scent would stick to him as tightly as it used to before Eddie scented him but he was so glad that she was trying. “Hey, Iris. I’m awake.”

Iris pulled away from him and looked over his shoulder. “And with a shadow I see. Hi, pretty boy.”

Barry turned to see Eddie smiling at Iris. “Good morning, Mama bear.”

Iris rolled her eyes before she hit Barry lightly. “Why didn’t you call and tell me you were awake? Also should you be walking around?” She turned to glare at Eddie. “Is this your idea of taking care of him?”

Barry stepped in between the two before Eddie could reply. “Hey, I feel fine. The doctor didn’t say anything when Eddie and I left so I’m sure it’s okay that I’m here to surprise you.”

Iris stared at Barry as he tried to pull off his best puppy dog eyes. She finally sighed and started to walk to the back of the cafe. “Let me tell my boss I have to leave early. I’m not missing my dad kill pretty boy.”

Barry saw one of Iris’s coworkers trip and the world again went in slow motion. It went back to normal when Iris asked her coworker if she was okay. He tried to shake off what he saw and turned to Eddie who looked more than a little uncomfortable. “What’s up?”

Eddie shook his head and moved to the counter. “I think I should get something to bribe Joe so he really doesn’t kill me.”

Barry quirked an eyebrow. “He’s not really going to be that mad, right?”

“Bar, you’ve been in a coma for three months. This morning Caitlyn said that there was a good chance you might never wake up and I’m not only letting you walk around like you are completely fine but also didn’t call him to tell him that you were awake.” Eddie said. 

As his eyes widened at Eddie’s predicament, Barry quickly offered advice. “Get two bear claws and latte with a dash of chocolate. Hopefully if his hands are full, he can’t get to his gun.”

Eddie smiled. “Good thinking.”

After Eddie’s order came up, the trio walked to the police station. Iris had her arm wrapped around Barry’s waist as she smiled impishly at Eddie. Eddie pretending to be mad as he kept hold of Barry’s hand.The now awake scientist felt like he was the favorite toy of two toddlers but didn’t mind since he knew that they were both doing it because underneath it all they cared about him. The playfully attitudes fell away when they saw Joe. The older detective was filling out paperwork at this desk. It only took him a few seconds to see the trio looking at him. For the first instant that he saw Barry, he looked like he was in shock then, much like his daughter, he ate up the distance between them and swept Barry into a hug. This one was a little bone crushing but Barry understood that Joe had been worried about his foster omega. As he relaxed into Joe’s hug, Barry felt Joe scent him. Barry tilted his head to give the alpha more room. After a moment, he felt Joe relax his hold and move to actually look at him.

“Never scare me like that again. Understood?” Joe said gruffly.

Barry nodded as he glanced around the room. There were officers seemly coming out of no where smiling and nodding their heads at Barry. The omega was a little overwhelmed. Of course, one of the officers reminded Barry of the running joke that he was too young as he smiled widely at Barry. Barry looked at Eddie to confirm that this was what he had been talking about earlier. 

“Should you be here? Dr. Snow said there was a chance of you not recovering.” Joe forced Barry to look at him directly in the eyes. “Are you feeling tired or dizzy or anything? Did they check you out before you left?”

Barry again glanced at Eddie before he spoke to Joe. “I’m a hundred percent okay, Joe. I feel better than most days I show up here. I’m well rested and it seems like the people at S.T.A.R. labs did a good job taking care of me.”

Before Joe could interrogate him further, a desk sergeant interrupted to tell Joe that he had a witness waiting for him. Joe nodded and Barry watched as the concerned teddy bear of a foster dad morphed into the singleminded detective. “I want you to go home and get some rest.” Joe finally turned to Eddie. “Since you have already been his driver this morning, you can take him.” He quickly turned to Barry before his kid could object. “Not a word from you, Bar or I’ll call S.T.A.R. labs and see how true your jail break really is. Home.”

Joe left before anyone could say anything. Eddie put the coffee and bear claws on Joe’s desk then moved to usher Barry out of the precinct. Barry felt a hand on his lower back moving him towards the door. “I can...” The rest of Barry’s statement was halted as he noticed a criminal try to reach the arresting officer’s gun. Just like that morning, everything slowed down but this time Barry ran to stop what was happening. He moved the gun away on the officer’s hip and put an extra zip tie on the criminal’s arms securing them tighter then before. He then stopped moving a step away from where he had been standing. Shaken from what had happened, he looked at Eddie. The alpha’s eyes were wide as he looked at him. Barry was about to run out of the station but Eddie grabbed his arm. 

“I think we should go back to S.T.A.R. labs.” Eddie said as he moved to stand next to Barry. Eddie moved to grab Barry’s hand when he noticed that it was vibrating. 

Barry nodded as he tried not to freak out about what was happening to him. 

Iris had been talking to one of the other detectives in the room and just turned as Eddie said S.T.A.R. labs. “Are you okay?”

Eddie answered for Barry. “He just looks a little tired and I want to get him check out.”

Iris stepped closer to Barry and seemed to agree. “Okay, call me to tell me what they say. Maybe you just over did it for your first day awake.”

Barry nodded and started to walk out towards the back exit. He knew that Eddie was following him and that kept him from completely loosing it. Once they got outside, Barry raised his hand to see what was happening up close. Eddie came up next him to look at the appendage. Barry put his hand down to pace as he usually did when he was confused. Instead of moving just as few steps, Barry stopped right in front of the dumpster. He looked back at Eddie who was staring at him with awe.He tried to go back to Eddie and he ended up crash into a part police car. 

Eddie quickly grabbed him and started to brush the glass off of him. “Are you okay?”

Barry shook his head. “I don’t know. One second, I saw that guy try to pull Anderson’s gun from his holster then the next I had him tried up and the gun turn away from him. Then I tried to take a few steps and I almost ran into the dumpster and I did run into the car.” A smile spread over Barry’s face. “It’s kind of cool, right?”

Eddie seemed a little taken aback by what Barry was saying. “But how do you feel?”

“Like a million bucks.” Barry looked both ways down the alley. “I wonder how fast I can go.” 

Eddie shook his head at Barry’s childish grin. “Whoo, there speedy. How about we get you check out at the lab and then we can see what you can do.”

Barry rocked on his feet for a second. “Come on Eddie. One run?” When he saw the still reserved look on Eddie’s face. “I’ll let you pick the toppings on the pizza.”

Eddie waited for a beat. “One run and try not to run into anything.”

Barry gave the other man a hug before he darted down the alley. He tried not to run into anything but ended up in a clothing truck. When he climbed out, he smiled at the driver before getting back to Eddie. 

“That was amazing! One minute I’m here with you and the next I’m blocks away.” Barry said as soon as he saw Eddie. “And it felt so cool. I mean it felt like I was riding on a motorcycle. Not that I have. I wanted to have one when I was younger but Joe wouldn’t let me.”

Eddie put his hand over Barry’s mouth to stop the rambling. “I’ll take you on mine if you promise to behave on the way to S.T.A.R. labs.”

Barry nodded signaling Eddie to lower his hand. “You know I could probably run us over there faster your car if I move that quickly the whole time.”

Eddie sighed and grabbed Barry by the arm. “I’m not trying to burst your bubble here but we don’t know if this is a temporary thing or if this is going to send you back into a coma. I want to know more about what is happening to you before you start running all over the place and I can’t watch over you.”

Barry quieted after Eddie’s statement. The other man was right. There were still to many variables. “Okay, let’s head over to S.T.A.R. labs.”

Pulling Barry into a hug, Eddie snorted. “You don’t have to sound so depressed about it. I just want to make sure you are okay then you can speed anywhere you want.Just look out for the patrol cops.” 

Barry laughed as he let Eddie’s scent wash over him. He felt content and safe. A bit of the nervous energy he was feeling from rush back and forth melted away as the alpha held him. “I can see Rod’s face at pulling me over while driving. It would be priceless.”

Eddie chuckled at the thought but continued his thought. “Barry, if this turns out to be something permanent, you are going to have to keep it a secret.” He paused for a moment. “My family has some interesting people and people have tried to use what they know about us to make them do things they didn’t want to. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Eddie?” Barry said a little worried.

The other man moved away from Barry and put his hand back at the speedy man’s lower back. “I’ll explain what I mean about that later. Just I know what it did to some of the people I care about and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Barry brushed up against the alpha. “Okay, I’ll be careful.”

Eddie turned towards Barry. “Thank you.”

When they got settled into the car, Barry noticed the McDonald at the corner. “Hey Eddie, I’m hungry. Can we just run through the drive thru?”

Eddie nodded and turned into the restaurant's drive thru. “What do you want?” 

Barry looked at the menu and his stomach growled. “Everything?” 

Eddie laughed and ordered a few hamburgers and extra value meals. When the got their order, he handed the bag to Barry. “It’s all yours.”

Barry was a little shocked. “Are you sure? That’s a lot of food.”

Eddie turned back onto the road. “If Caitlyn’s right and your cells are regenerating at an incredible hight rate and you ran that fast that quickly, your body is going to need to keep itself in check. Caitlyn had you taking in at least double of a normal person’s glucose and that was then you were laying in a bed. Eat Barry.”

Smiling, Barry tore into the food. It disappeared faster than he expected and didn’t fill him up. Barry carefully packed up all the wraps and put them in a bag to tosh when they got to S.T.A.R. labs. “I’m still not full.” Barry stated as he moved closer to Eddie. 

“We’ll check with Caitlyn about getting you on a diet that will sustain your weight. I don’t want you tearing apart your body just to keep up with it’s new changes.” Eddie said as he took Barry’s hand in his. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Barry scooted over to sit next to Eddie. He laid his head on the alpha’s neck and took in a deep breath. He smelt the heady strong scent of an alpha but still that soft welcoming smell that he started to realize was just plain Eddie. “Thank you.”


End file.
